Cheats, Lies and Lust
by soulessfantasy
Summary: AU: Short two-part story. Nathan steps into to help Haley as an old flame comes into town.
1. Cheats

**Cheats, Lies and Lust**

Nathan sat down in the cafe, by the window, slipping his cup of coffee. As he put the cup back down on the table; he pulled a small diamond engagement ring out of his pocket. He was planning to propose to his long-term girlfriend Peyton last week until he found her in bed with his ex-ravens team mate Jake. He lent back on his chair studying the ring closely, twiddling it between his thumbs. He and Peyton hadn't really been getting on and maybe he felt like getting engaged was a way to deter the fights or maybe he just felt he had to. Nathan knew deep down him and Peyton hadn't been the same for a year now and he was more humiliated than heartbroken.

"More Coffee Nathan?" The blonde approached him with a smile and Nathan quickly put the ring back in his pocket.

"Er... yeah thanks Haley that would be great." He half-smiled at her and pushed his cup in her direction. Haley picked up cup and began to pour the hot liquid into it.

"Feeling any better today?" she asked with a genuine look of concern. Her innocence and kindness always astounded Nathan

"I am now" he smirked at her and she put cup back on the table.

Haley began to laugh and Nathan could have sworn he saw a slight blush form across her porcelain skin. "Well Good, you know where I am if you need anything else" she smiled once again and Nathan watched her return behind the counter of the cafe. It was a slow day and on slow days Haley was usually left to run the cafe on her own.

Haley had moved to Tree hill 5 months ago and had immediately been hired by Karen to work as a waitress. A Natural beauty with a warm smile and caring attitude, she had made a effort to get to know regulars in the cafe and had always seem to take a general interest in the lives of those around her. Her talent for empathising had only naturally led her to be a favourite waitress of many of the customers around.

Nathan who was a regular at the cafe had been approached by Haley immediately and was drawn by her smile. On quiet days they would be known to have short conversations, nothing personal as such but just small things that make for a strong connection. Maybe it was that, that had led him to confide in her about Peyton or maybe it was just her presence either way he had.

Despite Haley taking an interest in the lives of others she was very quick to dismiss any questions that may be directed at her on a more personal level. However with Nathan's mother being friends with the cafe manager he had heard things, things that angered him but nothing he would ever mention to Haley. She seemed to be getting on with her life now in Tree Hill.

The bell on the cafe door rang and Nathan looked up to see a tallish blonde man walk through the door straight to the counter which Haley was currently cleaning.

"Welcome to Karen's Cafe, how I can help?"

"I think you know" the blonde man said to her in a quiet yet menacing manner.

Haley looked up slowly from her newly clean counters. "Ryan!" she gasped.


	2. Lies and Lust

Nathan once again turned his attention to Haley and the blonde gentleman. _Ryan. _That name he'd heard before. Although the whole story was not clear to Nathan, he knew without a doubt he was her reason for moving to Tree Hill.

Haley had met Ryan whilst working in New York, although to her he had seemed like the perfect gentleman, Ryan had found ways in which to manipulate and play mind games with Haley. From bits Nathan had heard, he had stopped her going out or making herself look nice and had even convinced her that she was not good enough for anyone else. Whether it was jealousy or a form of control was unknown. Either way Nathan didn't believe in anyone being treated that way especially someone as kind hearted as Haley James.

"Haley" Ryan responded with a smirk placed firmly on his ragged face. This was obviously the reaction he was hoping for.

"What.... How did you..." is all Haley could muster as a reply

"How did I find you?" he finished on her behalf "Because we are meant together. You know those as well as I do. Who else is ever going to love you like I do?" he spoke calming which scared Haley more than ever.

"No we're not." She spat out, trying to calm her nerves at the same time. "We are done."

"Really?" Ryan laughed at her "Is that why you felt the need to run away. Is this why you've stayed here so long, because you and I are so over? Is that right Hales?"

Haley shivered at his use of her nickname as a form of affection. She straightened herself up putting on a brave face, "And how do you know I haven't met someone..." seeing the shock on Ryan's face spurred her to continue with her lie in the hope he would just leave. "...How do you know I haven't stayed here so long because I'm with them and now have a life here?"

Haley's smug look soon dropped as she began to see Ryan's lip curl upwards into a smile. He began to laugh. "And who in their right mind would want to be with you?" Ryan looked her straight in the eye.

"Well... I...." Haley became flustered

"Haley?" Haley heard the familiar voice of the dark haired man that had previously been sitting over by the window. Nathan had made his way to the counter to stand behind Haley, having enough of the bullshit the guy in front of her was spilling. Haley didn't deserve this.

Haley turned her head to see Nathan standing behind her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Although shocked, she felt relieved he had come to her defence. If she wasn't so frightened she would have taken a moment to ponder on how sexy he looked as he stared Ryan down. She turned back round to see Ryan staring back at Nathan.

"Oh and who's this chump?" Ryan snapped.

Nathan laughed slightly and smirked at him as he went to extend his hand in Ryan's direction. "Nathan. Nathan Scott." He simply stated.

Ryan scoffed and refused to take Nathan's hand, and Nathan retracted his polite gesture and let both arms rest at his side.

"So am I meant to believe this guy is the reason you stay here and work in this dump?" Ryan teased Haley,missing the anger flash through Nathan's eyes. At 6ft 2, Nathan was an impressive looking guy with his dark hair, blue eyes and toned body that could be clearly seen either through his T-Shirt. This didn't go un-noticed by Ryan, Haley or half of Tree Hill.

"Look Ryan, Nathan is my..." she was going to go for friend, but even then she thought she may be pushing it. She'd noticed Nathan of course, how could she not he was gorgeous. But he had also been with Peyton and apart from a few conversations from time to time they hardly spoke.

"Haley is my fiancée" Nathan quickly cut in. He was unsure whether his beaming smile appeared because of the look on this guy's face or the thought of this beauty being his.

Haley who was just as shocked decided to play along. Whether it was out of spite or the feeling of being with Nathan Scott (even if only for the next few minutes) she did not know. All she knew was this had given her a new found confidence and a feeling like none before.

"Really?" Ryan spat out in shock and disbelief.

Nathan smirked as he took the ring he had been holding onto out his pocket and placed it on her slender finger, surprising both of them on how perfect a fit it was. Still standing behind her, he held up her left hand in order to show off the modest but stunning diamond ring.

Ryan moved closer leaning over the counter in order to get in Haley's face, spite in his eyes. Haley felt his hot breath on her face and felt sick. Before he was able to say another word, Nathan stepped forward on instinct more than anything. "Man, you better step back now." Nathan put his arm around Haley as Ryan stepped back seeing the anger in his rivals' eyes.

Ryan shot a dirty look that chilled Haley to the bone, Nathan feeling this held her tighter and she melted into his strong arms. Although till this point Nathan had been reserved he couldn't stand seeing the sorrow in Haley's eyes any longer.

"Haley is funny, beautiful, witty, talented and if you couldn't have seen that sooner, well that's you're loss buddy" Nathan let go of Haley and placed himself in front of Ryan, easily towering over him. "So I think you better leave..." Nathan lent down and quietly stated "... because if you ever look at my girl again, you won't be able to look at anyone. full stop." With that he slowly eased his head up and looked Ryan straight in the eyes putting his hands in front of his chest once again.

Ryan without taking one look at Haley shot out the cafe as fast as he could.

Nathan smiled sweetly giving a slight wave, when Ryan looked his way his smile changed to an expression of menace causing Ryan to move faster than before.

Nathan laughed to himself and Haley let out a loud gasp not realising the breath she was holding in. Nathan turned around looking at her before heading to stand next to Haley once more.

Now standing in front of her looking straight into his eyes, Haley melted. All she could do was muster a 'Thank you' before moving toward him and pulling him into her embrace. As her arms wrapped around his neck she could feel the hold on her waist tightened. Loving the feeling in his arms but knowing it would have to end she leant back slightly to look into his eyes once again, but his hold on her never loosened.

"I guess you'll be needing this back" she gestured to the ring that was sitting on the hand that was behind his head. Not once did she leave his gaze.

Nathan smiled. "I think it looks better on you" he joked although he couldn't stop his heart from racing. With that he leaned in and kissed her passionately, vowing now one would ever treat his girl like that ever again.

A/N. Short but sweet. Just a little story to show Nathan's 'protective' side. Hope you enjoyed =]  
Soulessfantasy.


End file.
